


Nothing Is Forever

by genderflux_paladin



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Angst, Depression, Drama, Emotional Roller Coaster, Fluff, M/M, Sad, Smut, Suicidal Thoughts, Suicide, shit happens
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-23
Updated: 2017-09-23
Packaged: 2019-01-04 08:43:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 77
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12165456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/genderflux_paladin/pseuds/genderflux_paladin
Summary: Otabek Altin is full of secrets, Yuri Plisetsky will decode him. Can you handle this emotional roller coaster?





	Nothing Is Forever

**Author's Note:**

> I warn you in advance and thank you for getting this far, keep on reading, if you dare. Fan-fiction lies ahead of you.
> 
> Sincerely, Tiger

**_So, I'd like to say this story was made off a role play a friend and I decided to make into this. It will be long, and it will take a while, so thank you for your time in reading this. My Tumblr is tiger-insane. If you want to send out asks or ask me about the fanfic, I will gladly read. SO, thank you for reading this and have a wonderful day._ **

 

**_Thank you!_ **

 

**_Sincerely, Tiger_ **

**Author's Note:**

> Whoa! You read that far?! Thanks. Its not too hard to comment or hit Kudos, I certainly appreciate it, I am excited to write more, will update when I can.
> 
> Sincerely, Tiger


End file.
